


As they've left

by Zatterson



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Claudia PoV, F/F, Implied myka/helena - Freeform, Literally everyone dies, Terrible at tagging, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Set before the time jump in "Endless" how Claudia dealt with her teams deaths.





	As they've left

The first to go was Artie. He got to see me become caretaker, but about six months after that he died of a heart attack in the Warehouse. Myka heard Trailer howl and knew that Artie was gone. She let me know as soon as she saw the body. He was like my father. He practically raised me and yet he died while I retained my youth. It was the first time I regretted my decision to be Caretaker.

A few years later it was Steve. Only he hadn't retired from the Warehouse, taking over Artie's job and helping the new agents. He was out investigating a ping with one of them when it happened. The artifact they were looking for hit him from behind and he was dead. Another one of my friends was gone and another time I regretted being caretaker. I was ready to quit but Myka talked me down. She said that the Warehouse needed me, that I needed the Warehouse, and she was right. 

Myka had always been by my side. She helped me when both my brother and sister died from repercussions from their artifacts. She helped me to learn to love again. Then she got cancer again. She and Helena had adopted a child. This child had to watch her mother go through all of that. It was hard enough watching that as a sister. When Myka died I thought all hope was lost. I was at her side when she died, still young and healthy. But then I remembered what she had helped me with. What she had strived to help me realize. That's when I knew Caretaker was what I was meant to be.

Pete died the day after Myka. Pete had also been with her when she died. Thinking back on it, it was kind of like the whole "Jefferson/Madison" thing where they couldn't really live without one another. They were definitely partners for life and nothing could change that. They were finally all together once more but I was alone.

Saying I miss them doesn't even begin to describe how I feel.These people that I lost were my family, and now they are gone. I've accepted that as part of being Caretaker, but it still hurts. I miss the way Pete could always make me laugh, or the sparkle Myka got in her eye when she got a plan, the way Artie smiled at me when he was proud, and how it felt when Steve and I were investigating a ping. They may be gone but I will always have the memories. I guess that's one of the great things about being Caretaker. I will always have the memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I watched the season finale and I needed closure because my heart was literally ripped from my body an torn pieces. This is just me being emotionally unstable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
